


and my world is you

by jeonstellation



Series: shatterdome love blossom [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, Established Relationship, M/M, Pacific Rim AU, floofy snwu for to keep the sadness away!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/pseuds/jeonstellation
Summary: Soonyoung carries Wonwoo into the drift, always.





	and my world is you

**Author's Note:**

> suddenly had an urge to write more about them in pacific rim au this happened in 2-3 hours ha  
> thank you for the proofreading, Mon♡

 

 

 

Soonyoung’s concentration breaks when a warning appears in the enormous screen in front of him. An AI voice confirms they beat the Kaiju and thus, they have finished the combat training for today. Soonyoung can feel his labored breathing as he peels off the helmet, images of holographic city and Kaiju dispersing into nothing. Chan does the same from another side of the room, but then he catches the younger wincing as he tries to move his legs.

“Are you hurt?” Soonyoung immediately unlatcheshimself from the system fixtures to help Chan moves properly. “Is it because of the training?”

Chan answers with a shake of head. “No no, the training was fine. I sprained my ankle earlier in the Kwoon Combat Room. Got myself a spare with Minghao hyung and I still couldn’t catch up with him,” he grimaces, half leaning to Soonyoung when they walk out the simulator podd.

Soonyoung snorts, “He learned martial arts since he was a kid. Of course you’re no match with him.”

“Wanna bet?” The younger’s grin grows into something mischieveous. “Anything that you’re betting on always manages to get snatched because you’re bad at it.”

“Shut up,” Soonyoung lets his pilot partner to stand on his own as they reaches the door. “Go check yourself to the Medical Bay. We _have_ to be ready.”

Chan’s gaze turns a bit softer at that, “We’re really going to bring the war to their door, huh?”

“Yeah- And we’re not going to lose,” he squeezes Chan’s shoulder gently. “Get some rest. No more training for today.”

They exchange a quiet goodbye as they part ways. Now that he has nothing to do, realization hits Soonyoung hard. It’s been days since he caught up in training programs for the big Operation Pitfall and he hasn’t seen Wonwoo around. There’s no Kaiju emerging recently, Hansol predicts the Kaijus are gearing up for a double events—Soonyoung wants to throw up at the thought of _two Kaijus_ wrecking havoc in the city, really. He barely visits the LOCCENT because of that and he knows Wonwoo rarely goes anywhere besides to sit on his beloved LOCCENT chair, cafetaria, or his room.

Soonyoung lets his instinct leads him to find Wonwoo. He walks across the Shatterdome, to the quiet part of this massive defense port and realizes he’s heading to Wonwoo’s room. He knocks on the metal door with number 07 painted on it, but he gets no answer. Soonyoung wants to knock harder but it will be a futile attempt if Wonwoo is not inside though.

So he punches the room code (It’s his own birthday) and pushes the door open.

There he is, sitting in his bed with papers covering the surface. Wonwoo has an earphone plugged in, seemingly busy scratching the report files to highlight important things. Soonyoung doesn’t know whether Wonwoo realizes that he’s standing by the door right now, until Wonwoo lifts his head and greets him with a curl of a smile.

“Am I bothering you?” Soonyoung asks as he closes the door, strutting towards Wonwoo.

“You let yourself in and you still have the guts to ask?” Wonwoo bites without a heat, laughing when Soonyoung frowns and turns around to leave him. He’s too comfy with his position so he throws the pen into Soonyoung’s head. “Oops, it fell.”

“Wonwoo!” Soonyoung exclaims, rubbing the sore spot on his head as he throws back the pen to its owner. “You’ve been drinking too much coffee.”

Wonwoo shrugs as he stares at the empty coffee cans piling on the top of his desk. “Gotta keep myself awake to check on reports before the Breach vomits another child.”

He’s  about to scold him but then his eyes catch something. Soonyoung takes a seat on the bed, tentatively reaching for Wonwoo’s arm and gently gliding his finger on lines of purplish veins. “When?” he says quietly.

“Two days ago. Just another series of me collapsing, don’t fret too much,” Wonwoo catches Soonyoung’s arm and pulls him closer until they sit shoulder to shoulder. “How was the training? Did Minghao or Junhui push you too far?”

“No, I’m always on the top of the list so they never press me on,” there’s a glint of cheekiness in there, but Wonwoo knows Soonyoung has always been their ace. The one who was born to be Jaeger pilot. “Chan sprained his ankle, though.”

“He’ll be fine. It’s not like that kid breaks when you two go against Kaiju.”

There’s a pause before Soonyoung tugging on the earphone, asking permissions from Wonwoo to share it with him. Wonwoo lets him, eyes train back to lines of information in his hand.

“You need to drink less coffee,” Soonyoung says, cushioning his plump cheek on Wonwoo’s shoulder as he peers over and tries to read along. “Cider is better. Or just water.”

“They taste bad.”

“You’re such a kid,” he pouts, clearly annoyed. He makes a mental note to hide all the coffee cans on Wonwoo’s tiny refrigerator and change them to cider. It sounds like a good idea.

His eyes suddenly catch a board above Wonwoo’s desk. It’s filled by polaroids, pictures of people that he loves. His parents, Bohyuk, his house by the shore, Soonyoung’s first fishing attempt, Soonyoung eating cotton candy, Soonyoung sleeping on the class, his cats back at home, his mom’s cooking, Soonyoung covered in flour, them in Jaeger Academy days, Soonyoung hugging Morpheus Cyclone’ toes. Most of them are Soonyoung’s old photos.

And the most recent one is pinned near stack of hanging blueprints, a picture of him and Wonwoo sitting on the stair with fingers entwined tightly, Endless Riot standing proudly behind them.

It’s been months since he confessed and nothing changed that much. Wonwoo is still Wonwoo. The difference is, he gets to call him his boyfriend now.

“Do you think Hansol’s prediction will come true?” Soonyoung’s voice echoes through the room. He blinks innocently when Wonwoo turns to stare at him with his sharp foxy eyes, “What?”

“You’re nervous,” Wonwoo states, voice clear and certain.

“Who wouldn’t be nervous if you’re about to drop 1.2 megatons of TNT to the Breach?” his voice gets a little higher, a sign that Soonyoung is _really_ nervous about it. “I mean what if our prediction is wrong? What if something happens to Fireside until they are unable to deliver the bomb to the Throat? What if the explosion gets back to us?”

Wonwoo can hear the obvious question that Soonyoung doesn’t say.

_What if I’m not enough for this?_

“Hansol is the brightest scientist, he predicts both from scientific side and his conclusion is also based off from research on Kaijus all these years. And Seungcheol hyung? Our Marshall? He wouldn’t just throw a dangerous mission into the gameboard if he’s not certain about it,” Wonwoo says, hands gripping a little tight on Soonyoung’s. “And you, you’re one of the best pilots out there. You will be fine, Soonyoung.”

Despite being together for years, even since they were kids, Soonyoung has never get used to be under Wonwoo’s intense gaze. He feels like Wonwoo can read him easily, can figure out what he wants even before himself.

“I will be there with you.”

Soonyoung huffs, pout forming across his face at the same time as the blush rising on his cheeks. “I hate that you always render me speechless,” he mutters, squeezing Wonwoo’s hand as he shifts to bump his own forehead on Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo answers with his trademark lopsided grin. “I’m an expert when it comes to you.”

Soonyoung is faking a gag at that, but still leaning into him. “I miss drifting with you. Sometimes when I drift with Chan, no matter how comfortable the hold is, I still miss the random songs your brain were thinking during battles.”

A breathy chuckle leaves Wonwoo’s lips. “Like right now?”

“Like right now,” Soonyoung nods, closing his eyes to listen at the song that is playing on Wonwoo’s Ipod right now. “You thought of them and somehow I find comfort in it.”

( _If I lay here... If I just lay here...Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_ )

“Soonyoung.”

He opens his eyes only to find a fond gaze addressed solely to him.

Wonwoo captures his lips into a chaste kiss, but still, it leaves a tingling sensation as Wonwoo leans back and offers him a smile, “You can always find me in the Drift.”

Soonyoung is trying his best not to fall apart, not to cry his heart out for all the feelings that Wonwoo gives to him. He reaches for Wonwoo’s shirt collar to pull him for a proper kiss—hoping Wonwoo can feel that Soonyoung will do everything for him.

“Chan complains a lot these days,” Soonyoung says when they part, cheeks flushing. “He’s seeing inapropriate images about you- about us in my head.”

It’s Wonwoo’s turn to snort. “If he drifts with me, his mind will be forever tainted.”

“Shut up you, perv.”

“Love you too.”

The doubt is still there, lurking in the darkest corner of his mind. But at least Soonyoung knows that he is meant to be in this mission. And he’s not alone. He has the whole crew on his back, his friends, Hansol, Chan, Seungcheol. And Wonwoo.

Maybe, maybe Soonyoung will be fine.

(They will be fine.)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ jeonbaragi to scream over jaegers!!!!


End file.
